


Arianna's Decision

by LinRow12



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRow12/pseuds/LinRow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is forced to accept a custody agreement that he doesn't agree with, but receives support from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arianna's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was watching a clip of EJami with Sydney (from 1/30/12) and imagined it with Will and Gabi with Ari instead.  
> Slightly based on future spoilers.

It would be an understatement to say Will and Sonny were upset about the custody agreement Gabi drew up with Nick’s help. Furious, hurt, and stunned were more like it. Gabi was seeking sole custody for Arianna, while only giving Will visitation rights. It was obvious Nick had completely manipulated her, convincing her that Will and his family were poison to her and her daughter. Unfortunately, Nick had drawn up a custody agreement that was so detailed and specific that neither Justin nor EJ could find a loophole. Add in a judge that completely brought Gabi’s single mother sob story and it was a done deal. In the end, there was nothing Will or Sonny could do other than bite their tongues and cherish the short visits they did get with Arianna.

“Daddy, Papa! Look at my drawing!” Four-year-old Ari ran into the kitchen where her dads were preparing dinner, waving a piece of paper.

“Well, let’s see here.” Will wiped his hands and crouched down to Ari’s level.

“Wow, this is really good sweetheart! Is this about our day at the zoo?”

“Yep! That’s me, that’s you, and that’s Papa.”

Sonny came over to look at the drawing. “This is amazing, Ari. But what’s that in the cages?”

“Moonkeys!”

“Did you draw monkeys because they were your favorite?”

“Yes! ‘Cause they jump! Jump, jump, jump!” Ari imitated the monkeys by jumping up and down. Her dads laughed.

Will glanced over the picture again. “Ari, why did you draw me away from you and Papa?”

“’Cause you afraid of the moonkeys Daddy. So I put them far away from you.” Ari replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“Oh, that’s-that’s so nice of you, honey.” Will said faintly as Sonny covered his mouth in an attempt not to laugh.

Ari grinned happily at him and Will’s heart melted.

“I got an idea Ari.” Sonny took the picture from her, “How about we put this on the refrigerator where we can see it every day and you go wash up for dinner?”

“Ok Papa!” Ari skipped away.

Sonny pulled Will to his feet. Running a hand across his cheek, he teased, “So your daughter has your fears figured out already huh?”

“Shut up.” Will chuckled. “Damn, and I thought I played it so cool at the time.”

“Guess not.” Sonny leaned to kiss Will. “You know, I’ve heard that it’s common for young kids to be more fearless than their parents.”

“Shut it, Kiriakis. Wait until Christmas comes around and we go back to Santa’s workshop.” Will teased, wrapping his arms around Sonny’s waist.

“That’s cold Horton.”

“I know.” Will kissed Sonny lightly before going in for a deeper one.

The doorbell rang, interrupting them.

“Damn, every time I swear.” Will said, frustrated.

“That’s Salem for you. I’ll get it.” Sonny placed the drawing on the table and went to answer the door.

“Hey Sonny.”

“Gabi. Nick. What are you guys doing here?” Sonny said, blocking the entrance to the apartment.

“We’re picking up Ari.” Gabi brushed past him with Nick following behind her, a small smirk on his face.

Will frowned, “What do you mean you’re picking up Ari? It’s our weekend with her.”

“Oh, I know. I’m sorry Will.” Gabi said, not sounding sorry at all. “But Nick planned us a family day to Chicago tomorrow so we’re headed out in the morning. So I thought, instead of you guys having to get up early to drop her, I’d just pick her up tonight instead.”

Will looked at Gabi incredulously. “Are you kidding me?”

“You can’t do that.” Sonny said furiously.

“Actually, if you look at custody agreement, she can.” Nick said pompously.

“Shut up Nick.” Will said, his eyes not leaving Gabi’s.

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Gabi snapped.

“He can deal with it.” Will took a deep breath. “Gabi, this is our weekend with Ari. You can’t just come when you feel like it and take her. I let you take sole custody—“

“You didn’t let me do anything! I won custody!” Gabi shouted. “See! You’re still trying to control me!”

“I’m not the one controlling you.” Will snapped.

Nick’s eyes flashed, “Don’t go there, Will. You will regret it.”

“What else could you possibly take from me?” Will said, glaring.

“Ok, guys. Let’s just take a breath and step back. Ari’s here too.” Sonny said, trying to keep the peace.

But Gabi had gone beyond reason.

“Will, I’ve been nice to give you visitation rights but I’ll take that away if you don’t let Ari come home with me tonight.” Gabi said, tossing her hair back.

“If you take Ari now, you’ll be breaking our custody agreement and I promise you there will be consequences.” Will threatened.

“Will, I’m not leaving without my daughter!” Gabi yelled.

“She’s my daughter too and she’s not going anywhere!” Will yelled back.

“Stop it! Stop fighting!”

The adults turned to see Ari standing in her bedroom doorway, her eyes fearful.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetheart.” Gabi brushed past Will to her daughter. Lifting her up, she ran a hand through Ari’s dark curls.

“We weren’t fighting, honey.” Will tried to reassure her. “Mommy and I were just talking. Loudly.”

“Yeah but we’re done now, and Nick and I came to pick you up, so grab your stuff.” Gabi said, keeping a big smile on her face.

“I don’t wanna leave.” Ari said firmly.

Gabi’s smile faltered as Will’s heart rose.

“But we have such a fun day planned for tomorrow. We’re going to go to Chicago and—“

“NO!” Ari shrieked. She started squirming, trying to get out of Gabi’s arms.

“Ari, what are you doing…Ari, stop it…Ari!” Gabi tried to keep a hold on her daughter but Ari persisted until Gabi eventually put her down.

Ari ran to Will and wrapped her arms around his leg.

“Stay with Daddy.”

Gabi looked confused, “Baby, don’t you want to come home?”

“No. I wanna stay at Daddy’s house.” Ari said as she clung to Will tightly while staring her mother down.

Gabi and Nick stood speechless as Sonny grinned.

Will placed a hand on his daughter’s head. He kept his voice calm even though his insides were bubbling with emotions.

“Arianna’s made her decision. She’s staying here.” Will said, only looking at Gabi.

“She’s just a kid, she can’t---“ Nick tried to interject.

“I want,” Will said, completely ignoring Nick “you two to leave my house. And if you ever barge in like that again, I will call the police. I don’t care what you do in retaliation.”

“Will, I-“

“Please leave Gabi. I won’t ask again.”

Gabi glanced down at Ari, who was still holding on to her dad, and relented. “Come on Nick.”

The two of them headed out the door, which Sonny held open with a big grin on his face. Before Gabi stepped out, Will spoke up.

“One more thing.”

Gabi and Nick turned around.

“We’re changing the custody agreement. I don’t care what you have on me but this isn’t going to continue. I don’t care how many courts it has to go through, I’m not putting up with this stupid agreement anymore. I will get my rights back. Again.” Will said, his eyes steely and his voice cold.

Nick opened his mouth to argue, but Gabi tugged on his arm. She shook her head at him and then pulled him out the door.

Sonny slammed the door behind them. He folded his arms smugly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to say that.” Will grinned. He lifted Ari up and settled her on his hip.

“Are you ok sweetie?” Will asked softly.

“Yes. Can we eat now?” Ari asked, her blue eyes looking up at him.

Will laughed. “Yes, yes we can.” Oh, to be young and innocent. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Sonny smiled, walking over to them. “Are you going to be ok?”

Will reached out and took hold of Sonny’s hand. He squeezed it reassuringly before answering,

“Yes, I will be. Things are going to get better. For all three of us.” Will promised.


End file.
